I will find you, Maddy
by fangirl903
Summary: Maddy leaves, Maddy and Rhydian feel the pain in the hearts. when Rhydian checks on Maddy using eolas, and sees that the camp has been ravaged and he can't see Maddy. What will happen? read more to find out. this story will have lots of battles. please read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fan fiction, so please review. I will post the next chapter soon as possible. Sorry, if it is terrible. Hope you like it. **

-Chapter 1-

-Rhydian POV-

Shannon, Tom, Maddy and I made our way down the field. Every step we took I knew that I was one step closer to having to say bye to the one. I never even got to tell her how I really feel about her, this girl was Maddy. We came to a stop when Maddy stepped in front of us. "This is as far as you go," she said trying to keep back the tears. She was saying something to Tom and Shannon but I couldn't hear anything because I could only think how beautiful she was and how could I say goodbye to her. I saw her hug Shannon and Tom, then walk over to me. Then, I heard her say something I wanted to say to her since I first saw her.

"I love you"

As she said this, my heart exploded and before I know it we were kissing. The kiss was full of love and of sadness because I knew that this was the last time I would kiss her, most likely in years. We broke apart for a breath then I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she raped her arms around my chest. She was so small. She leaned her head on my chest and I whispered something in her ear "I love you too." I just got her, how can I let her go? "One day when I am older and no one cares what I do, I am going to find you, Maddy, I promise," I said trying not to cry. She stepped away, but kept hold of my hands. "We will find each other," she said as she slipped out of my hands and turned to walk to her parents. She took her parents hands and walked down the hill.

I couldn't take it anymore, my heart was broken. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. Every step further she took the pain in my chest started to grow. Then, tom pulled Shannon and me into a hug. I wanted to fall to the ground and cry. I was able to keep myself together. I heard Tom say "look." I looked up to see Maddy and her parents in wolf form. They were on top of the other hill, they all howled. We howled back. This broke me. I fell to the ground crying and howling.

I didn't want Maddy to go. I missed her already. I missed her smile. I missed her hair. I missed her beautiful brown eyes that melted my heart every time I looked at them. I wanted to go with her but I knew that would only cause trouble for her.

Tom and Shannon tried to get me up, but it hurt too much. "Rhydian, you are making it harder for Maddy," said Shannon to try to make me get up. It worked. I couldn't make it harder for Maddy. I got up reluctantly. We walked back to Shannon's house. When we got to Shannon's house, I sat on the couch with my face in my hands and my elbows on my knees. I heard Tom say to Shan,

Tom: "He is really heartbroken"

Shan: "I know"

Tom:" Well, what can we do"

Shan: "we can try to comfort him and hope he can move on"

When I heard her say move on I thought '_never, I will never move on, I will all ways love Maddy_ '. I continued to listen to their conversation.

Tom:" I don't think he can, Shan"

Shan: "I know, well, I don't think that he should be alone tonight"

Tom: "yeah, after having to say goodbye to a friend we had for years, I don't think any of us should be alone."

Shan: "well, my parents are out, you guys can stay here."

Tom: "yeah, I will ask Rhydian,"

Tom walked over to me. I didn't want to stay but they were right, with this pain I might do anything. "Hey, Shan and I were thinking that we all would stay over here," said Tom. I paused then replied, "Ok".

I slept on the couch; Tom and Shan slept on the floor in sleeping bags. It took me forever to get to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Maddy. I kept thinking, what if when she got there she was attacked or what if they got lost. Finally I couldn't take it, I used eolas to see if Maddy was ok. I saw her in bed alone tossing and turning. I felt so bad that I couldn't be there to comfort her. I hated seeing her like that, without anyone there to help her. I had no choice but to go to sleep, I hated it but I could do nothing so I fell asleep.

In my dream: _Maddy and I were running in the moors, we were racing. I was so happy. I was in front of Maddy. I stopped and grabbed Maddy. I kissed her. Then a twig snapped and we tuned our heads in the direction of the sound. Then, we were pulled apart. Maddy was screaming, it hurt me to see her screaming. "MADDY," I screamed and I tried to get to her but something was keeping us apart._

"RHYDIAN, RHYDIAN," I heard as I was woke up by Shannon and Tom looking at me. I must have been crying, I had tears on my cheeks. I was still at Shannon's house. "We have to go to school, its Tuesday," said tom. I growled and got up. My foster mum had dropped off my uniform while I was asleep. Tom and Shannon where already in their uniforms, so Tom started cooking, I went up stars and got dressed. When I walked back down were tom had food on the table. We sat down and started to eat. After a few minutes Shannon said, "We better get going or we will be late," We finished our food and headed out the door.

~~~~~~At school~~~~~~

We walked in to class and tom and Shannon sat in their normal seat. I made my way to the back of the classroom and sat where Maddy and I used to sit. I knew that today was going to be horrible because people were going to ask where Maddy was. It was going to take all my strength not to run off crying.

"Alright class sit down," said Mr. Jefferies as he walked in the classroom.

He started to call out names. He called my name and I said "Here." Then, I went back to looking out the window. "Maddy Smith" said Mr. Jefferies and the pain in my chest grew. "She isn't here Mr. Jefferies," I replied to him. "Well, when will she be back Rhydian" he said in a voice that said '_Why are you answering'_. I was getting angry.

"She isn't coming back," I said trying not to scream the words or run of crying.

"Well, why is that," said Mr. Jefferies. I was about to burst, I stood up and said "SHE IS GONE, OK."

I ran out of the class it would hurt me too much to answer anymore questions. I sat down against a locker about 20 feet from the classroom trying not to wolf out. I heard Mr. Jefferies say "Stay here." I put my arms around my legs and resting my head on my knees.

**So, what did you think? I will try to post the next one as soon as possible. If you have anything that you would like to happen please tell me and I will consider it but no promises. I am homeschooled and writing stories is part of my school, so I will be able to update often. For right now I don't know when will be the update days, so sorry. Please review, pretty please! **


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Maddy's POV

Rhydian had just asked me out this morning and now I will have to say goodbye to him when we should be having our first date. I have been wanting him to ask me out for months. I hate that I have to say goodbye but it won't be a "good" bye. I wish that he could go with us, but if he did I could never come back because we would be accused of kidnapping. We made our way down the plain. I look at my mum and she nods, so I let go of Rhydian's arm and ran in front of them all. "This is as far as you go," I said, standing in front of them all. I talked to them but all I could think of was how I could say bye to them. I hugged Tom and Shannon. Then, I stood in front of him, I wanted to cry but I know that I couldn't. I didn't know what to say and all I could spit out was,

"I love you."

He looked stunned I was scared he didn't like me like that. He stepped closer, wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I twisted my arms around his chest. He kissed me! I was so happy. All I could think about was this would be the first and the last kiss. We pulled apart and he pulled me close to his chest. I never wanted to let go. Then, I heard him whisper in my ear.

"One day when I am older and no one cares what I do. I am going to find you, Maddy, I promise."

I was speechless. I knew that I had to go no matter how much I wanted to stay. I stepped back holding his hand and I said, "We will find each other." I let go of his hand and turned and walked away. It hurt so much. I saw my mum's and dad's hands stretched out wide. I took their hands and we walked down the hill not looking back. We got to the top of the second hill and I looked at Tom, Shannon and Rhydian, they were hugging. Mum and dad where in front of me. We stopped and howled. Now that we were in wolf form, it was instinct. We walked on, I could only hear Rhydian howling and crying. I hated it, it hurt me to hear it.

I fell to the ground and started to yelp. My mum and dad ran to me to see what was wrong. They transformed in to their human form. Mum looked at dad and dad nodded.

-Third Person POV-

Maddy and Rhydian just said goodbye but when she was out of his site the pain was next to impossible to bare. When she stepped away the pain grew. She was almost a mile away and it hurt too much when she heard Rhydian crying and yelping. She clasped to the ground. He parents ran to her side they changed back to the human form. They looked up to each other and Daniel (Maddy's dad) nodded. They knew what was wrong, Maddy and Rhydian were mates and they couldn't be apart for long. Maddy changed into her human form and Daniel and Emma (Maddy's mum) carried her to Jana's camp.

-Maddy's POV-

In her dream: _Rhydian and I were running. In where it looked like the moors and he was in the lead. All of a sudden he turned and grabbed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me and I kissed him. I was is happy! Not more than a moment later, we heard a sound and pulled apart. We looked in the direction of the sound and I felt something grab me and pulled us away from each other. I screamed as loud as I could. I tried to break free of whatever was holding me. "MADDY," screamed Rhydian. Then, it all faded into darkness. _

I woke up crying; almost screaming. It was the first light of day. All I remembered is feeling a pain in my chest that was unbearable, the pain was still there but not as bad. Then, it all came back to me, saying bye to Tom, Shan, and Rhydian. I sat there, thinking about all the times we had together. I decided to get up and walk around.

-Outside the tent-

No one was awake. I realized that I must have been carried to Jana's pack after I passed out. I looked around, there was 20 tents in a circle. The tents were made out of animal skins and sticks. The camp also had one big tent in the center of the circle and there were fires here and there to light the camp. I saw a light inside the big tent, so I decided to see what it was. As I walked in a saw a camp fire with five men sitting around it with weapons. Ones I stepped in. They all jumped to attention and pointing there weapons at me. I jumped back and put my hands up. The tallest one said, "Who are you?" "My name is Maddy My parents and I just joined your pack" I said to him in a voice that sounded like if I said something wrong I would be stabbed, which was true. "Stand down guys, sorry, I am Adam" he said with a very commanding tone. Then, a boy with blond, that was a little bit sorter then the first boy spoke, "And I am Zane," "I am Mathew," said a boy with black hair, he looked a little bit more built then Zane and Adam but not like a body builder. "And I am Sir Robin," said a shorter looking boy that seemed to be maybe 14. As he said this, I could not help but giggle a little from the way he bowed like he was from the 1800's. He also had black hair like Mathew. Then, a boy who looked like he was maybe 10 or 11 pushed his way through the other boys and said, "And I'm Coal." He had jet black hair with bright green eye. He was very cute in a huggable way. All of them had old worn clothes that had a little bit of dirt here and there but the clothes didn't look like they were too small.

"What are you doing out of bed, you're not supposed to be out after dark," said Adam in a voice that was commanding but trying to not be too harsh. "Take it easy on her. She's new here and she doesn't know the rules," said Robin trying to stand up for me. "Well, Robin what if the others saw her and tried to attack her," said Adam in an annoyed voice. 'What? Who is wanting to attack the pack?'

"Who is wanting to attack the pack?" I said.

"They are the outcasts of the pack. They have been taking people from our pack on by one and making them join their pack" said Adam turning and looking at me with an even more annoyed tone. "Why are they making people join their pack," I said in a very interested tone. Then, Coal walked over to Adam's side and said, "They are trying to get enough people so they can attack our pack. For some reason, they really hate us."

Jana walked in and said, "Oh, stop it, she just got here. You can scare her later boys."

"Do we have too," said Robin in a joking voice.

"Go on guys, I'm going to give Maddy a tour of the camp," said Jana as she walked over to me and hooked her arm in mine and pulled me out of the tent laughing.

*****two hours later*****

The tour took almost two hours. Jana told me that I would have to hunt and that she would get someone to teach me tomorrow, but for today I would just have to do my chores. She also told me that we would be moving camp in about two months and that usually we stayed at one place for about three or four months. When she asked me about how Rhydian was I almost burst out crying but I stopped myself and didn't answer her. Since then, she has been kind of angry at me so I stayed a little way away in case she started to yell at me.

She turned around and said, "Well, that is the end of the tour. I need to do some work, so you can do as you wish just don't go outside the boundaries and in one hour the entire pack is meeting in the big tent." "Ok" I said. She turned around and ran off leaving me standing there with nothing to do.

**I am sorry this is so late. It is a long story but long story short, my mom took forever to spell check my work. I do have an update day now. I will be updating a new chapter every Tuesday. I will do my very best to stick to the update date. So, please review. I would like to see what you all think. Thank you so much for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**You all was just so sweet in the reviews I had to update before the update date. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. So I hope you enjoy!**

-Chapter 3-

Rhydian POV

I heard Mr. Jefferies say, "Stay here." I put my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees. He walked over to me and sat down. "Is she ok," said Mr. Jefferies in a very concerned voice. "She's fine…..but…she's gone," was my reply but it was still so hard to talk about her. I closed my eyes and lay my head on my knees so he wouldn't see my eyes turn yellow and to hopefully stop me from wolfing out.

"Well, do you know where she, if it is ok for me to ask?"

"Not exactly but I know that she and her family are traveling"

"Are they coming back?"

"If they are, it's going to be a long time. I know it's only been a day but I miss her already"

"I have had to say goodbye to people that I love and I know that it will get better"

"But what if it doesn't, I don't want to let her go for so long"

"I know it's hard but it will get better, do you want to go back in class?"

"Yea. Is it ok if I run to the restroom real quick?"

"Ok, but be quick, alright. Straight there and straight back."

He walked back to the classroom. I still had my head on my knees in case my eyes were yellow. Once I was sure he was gone I got up to go to the restroom. I went in the restroom and checked in the mirror and checked my eyes. They were normal, good. I let out a breath of relief. I walked back to the classroom. As I thought, everyone was looking at me. But something I didn't think I would see was compassion in their eyes, even Jimmie. I walked back to my seat and gazed out the window. To anyone looking at me they would see no emotion on my face but the truth is that I was hurting and I couldn't tell anyone.

The rest of the day was better than expected. I guess what happened in class told people not to bring it up. I was just dragging myself through the day. I was asked questions from time to time but Tom and Shannon would just say "He's not in the mood for questions today, sorry." I was very happy that I had them they really helped my through the day.

The final bell rang. I walked out of class quicker than I did this morning. I got outside and I ran. I ran into the forest but in what to humans looked like normal run. As soon as I was out of site, I ran at wolf speed. As I ran, I remembered all the fun times I had with Maddy. Racing her. Her getting angry because I won. Me calming her down with some kind of joke.

I was thinking so much that I didn't know that I ran to where Maddy and I would race and sit down and talk. I sat down with my back against the tree. I could still smell her. Without me knowing, I started to cry. I couldn't help it. I wanted Maddy to be here, in my arms. I wanted to race through the woods with her again. I had to see her. I crouched down and had my hand ready to touch the forest floor. If Maddy's mum knew that I was using eolas to see Maddy she would flip out. I touched the ground.

The vision: _The camp looked like a tornado had gone through the camp. There were people hurt, people helping the hurt and…...people yelling Maddy's name and the look in their eyes scared me. I tried to focus on Maddy to find her but what I found gave me the worst feeling I have ever felt. She….was…was…on the ground…with three claw marks on her chest. There was some kids hiding in some brushes and there was a wolf standing over Maddy. _

That was all I needed to see, I jumped up and ran, I ran faster than I ever ran before. Faster than I saw any wolfblood run before. I soon made it to Maddy. I had no Idea how I got here so quick or how I knew where to go but I was happy I did. There was a big wolf with one slightly smaller wolf standing behind the first. They were snarling at me with big yellow teeth. I was stunned. I didn't know what to do, I could take them on but I wouldn't make it out alive.

**I know you all hate me for leaving it on such a big cliff hanger but I will try to update to on Tuesday from Maddy's POV and that will explain a lot. And sorry about it being so sort but the next one will be much bigger. I would like to know what you think will happen in the next chapter. So please tell me what you think and thx for reading. **


End file.
